An Arc's resolve
by kagemoto
Summary: Jaune is grieves and strengthens his resolve, an Arc keeps his promise right?


Jaune slashed limply at a tree adding another cut to the already numerous slashes on it.

"Dammit...dammit!"

He sobs and drops is sword letting it clatter to the ground, sinking to his knees and smashes both hands into the ground in a frustrated manner.

"Why..? Why am I so weak?! If I were strong, if only I was good enough...then Pyrrha...Pyrrha wouldn't have..."

He screamed once more and slammed his hands into the floor again, ignoring the jolt of pain and the ground breaking slightly beneath him.

It has been a few weeks since Beacon fell and Jaune was currently staying with his family sorting himself out and training.

"Are you okay big brother? Why are you crying?"

Jaune looked to his side and saw his little sister Jade Arc staring worriedly at him biting her lip, Jaune gave a smile that he didn't feel.

"I'm fine Jade just ...lost it for a moment there, nothing to worry about!"

Jade nodded convinced by her big brothers words, giving him a big smile she put both hands together in a prayer like motion.

"Can you please tell me more about what it was like at Beacon big brother please?"

Jaune took a deep breath and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Jade jumped excitedly and scrambled to sit on his lap.

"Tell me about what is was like there, was it fun? Can you tell me about your friends?"

Jaune chuckled and ruffled her hair causing Jade to stop, squirm then pout.

"Alright slow down Jade I can't answer it all at once," Jaune's face gained a faraway look, "Beacon was nice and the view is always so breath taking, the air was always so clean and the food was great!"

Jaune seemed to be off in his own little world reminiscing.

"Something weird always seemed to be happening in Beacon, though maybe it was because we were usually in the center of it."

Jade tilted her head and blinked

"What kind of weird things?"

Jaune looked down and blinked

"Well there was this one time we got into a food fight, it was really messy."

Jade's eyes seemed to sparkle

"Really! That sounds so cool did you win?"

Jaune shook his head and sighed

"No my friend Ruby did."

"Is Ruby the one with the scythe?"

Jade asked and Jaune nodded

"That's right she also the leader of Team RWBY like me her partner is Weiss and Blake and Yang are her other teammates."

Jade nodded and wiggled around in his lap.

"Can you tell me about your team big brother?"

Jaune stiffened and took a big breath and said slowly

"Well, I'm the leader of team JNPR my team mates are Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, Nora and Ren were partners apparently they're together but not together together and my partner is Pyrrha, she was the one who helped me the most when I need at Beacon."

Jane beamed

"She sounds really nice can you tell me more about her?"

Jaune starts to shake and stutter.

"Well Pyrrha was apparently a really good fighter she won a big tournament 4 times... She's also on Pumpkin Pete's cereal box, she's strong, smart and really nice too, always willing to help..."

At this Jaune started to cry his tear running down his face in a steady stream.

"Pyrrha..she..always had a kind word...she never gave up...and she way always willing to help."

Jade was surprised and worried

"Big brother what's wrong?!"

Jaune shook his head and hunched

"I can't believe I didn't see it, how could I have missed it? Why? Why me? If only I was stronger...If only I was smarter...maybe I could have...could have..."

"BIG BROTHER SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jaune's head snapped up

"Jade?"

Jade shook her head and gave Jaune a hug

"Don't say that big brother! You're really great too, your always so nice and strong and you're really really funny too! So don't say that think about what Pyrrha would say!"

Jaune stiffened as his eyes widened

'That's right...Pyrrha wouldn't want me to be so mopey, she'd want me to keep moving forward.'

Jaune took a deep breath and closed his eyes remembering all the times he spent with Pyrrha training, the dance, talking with her, her smile, her laugh, what it felt like hugging her, what her lips felt like when they kissed and the look her face when she pushed him into the locker, he had to be strong he couldn't let her sacrifice be for nothing.

Putting Jade to the side Jaune stood up and grabbed his sword and raised it into the air, his aura started to glow and his face hardened into determination.

"I promise Pyrrha I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, I'll do my best to avenge you I swear it and an Arc never goes back on his word!"

Jane started clapping

"That was so cool!"

Jaune put his sword into the sheath and rubbed the back of his head

"Really? I though I was being dramatic."

Before Jane could answer Jaune was suddenly tackled to the floor

"Jaune! How are you doing?! Do you have pancakes?!"

The figure yelled as another ran up next to them panting.

"Nora please calm down..."

Jaune got up and sputtered

"Ren, Nora?! What are you doing here?"

Nora got off Jaune and started jumping in place.

"Well we were just wandering and ended up here and saw you, we just had to say hi! Oh is that your sister?" Nora runs over to Jade and salutes "Hi I'm Nora! You're big brother's fearless subordinate and that's Ren! He makes great pancakes!" Nora says pointing at Ren who nods "Hello."

Jade started jumping in place with a grin that matched Nora's.

"Really! Wow that's so cool! Big brother was telling me all about you! Can you tell me stories about your time in Beacon?"

Nora laughs and sits down

"Sure! Sit down and let me tell you a story!"

Jade let's out an excited yell and sits near Nora

Ren turns to Jaune

"You look better, is everything alright?"

Jaune looked at Ren then at Nora, who was gesturing wildly in the air, and smiled.

"Yeah, I think it will be."


End file.
